comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Springer (Earth-7045)
Springer is one of the most heroic, dedicated, and genuine Autobots around, and the archetypal action hero: great in a fight, unselfconsciously brave, confident, and always ready with a deadpan sarcastic quip to lighten the moment. Someone you can depend on to ride in and save the day. Though his easy self-confidence is one of his most notable features, actually being responsible for others weighs heavily upon his otherwise jocular personality. Nonetheless, Springer ascended to lead the Wreckers. Ironic, since this is a squad with a less-than-stellar reputation for playing by the rules. Still, many of his comrades and mentor figures consider Springer to be "the best of them" - a steadfast teammate and friend who will never let someone he values down. Springer combines the thrusting power of his legs with his retro thrusters to move rapidly through the battlefield, leaping tall structures in a single bound. Although he is quite speedy, he is not faster than a speeding bullet. If Springer has a flaw, it's that he will sometimes go to extreme, even frightening lengths to do what he thinks is right and just. Ask Kup or Impactor about that, and the response will be either a knowing nod or a frustrated scowl. Springer always goes above and beyond the call of duty or friendship...no matter the price. History more to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. Springer's T-cog was created with Triple-Changer technology from Project Endgame. ****Helicopter alt. mode'' *****''Propeller Blades & Wings'' ******''Flight'' ****''Car alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' *'Leg Thrustors': **'Superhuman Leaping' Abilities *'Indomitable Willpower' *'Expert Combatant' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Driver' *'Expert Swordsman' *'Expert Marksman' *'Intimidation' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *'Overconfidence' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Alternate modes *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Sword' *'Laser rifle': can be back-mounted in car mode. *'Helicopter mode guns & missiles' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Good Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Green Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Yellow Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Blue Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Triple-Changers (Earth-7045) Category:Wreckers members (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Super Leaping Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Expert Combatant Category:Piloting Category:Driving Category:Weapon Proficency Category:Intimidation Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Sword Wielders Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:M.T.O. (Made to Order) soldiers (Earth-7045) Category:Super Soldiers Category:Versions of Springer